<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things I'll never say by KathleenRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738049">Things I'll never say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven'>KathleenRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Barry Allen, Insecure Oliver, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are words that are not easy to say and our favorite heroes know a lot about that</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things I'll never say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Here's a new story, I hope you like it :)</p><p>It is something like a songfic with the song Things I'll never say by Avril Lavigne, I will leave you the link if you do not know it :)</p><p>Enjoy! :D</p><p>https://youtu.be/FnKg4pfjrr0</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that first team in Central City against Bivolo, Barry couldn't wait to have another chance to work with Oliver, it wasn't just the cooperation between superheroes that interested him, but his partner himself. After waking up from the coma, with powers, new responsibilities, new friends and secrets to keep, he realized that his feelings for Iris slowly faded and instead began to look with different eyes at his friend in green, he understood him like no one else, he trusted him when even Barry did not and even though Oliver himself did not see himself in that way he was a great man, a hero, Barry wished he could tell him everything he thought and felt about him. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, this was not a moment even close to the right time for this, they were in the middle of a mission, just in a few minutes they should make their entrance, Oliver had been talking about something, instructions to check that the exits were clear, the guards and things like that, but Barry got lost in the first words, distracted by the way that green suit fit him so perfectly, his lips articulating words that had no meaning for the speedster, instead of deciphering it, he preferred to ask himself how would it be to kiss him and be held in those strong arms? Oh yes, he liked the idea, much to his regret, he had to jump out of his train of thought when Oliver called him about 5 times</p><p> </p><p>"Barry, did you hear anything I said?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I..."</p><p> </p><p>Oliver rolled his eyes in response</p><p> </p><p>"You go first, check the perimeter and let me know when it's clear"</p><p> </p><p>"Well"</p><p> </p><p>He was about to run out but his partner stopped him, holding his arm</p><p> </p><p>"Are you all right?"</p><p> </p><p>Come on, Barry, you can do it, tell him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ollie, I... You..."</p><p> </p><p>"I hear you."</p><p> </p><p><em>A confession in the middle of a warehouse with drug dealers, the definition of romance</em> interrupted his mind</p><p> </p><p>"I'm... I'm leaving now, I have to run"</p><p> </p><p>He went out at full speed, knocked out the guards at the entrances and entered the warehouse, apparently it was empty, so he gave the signal to Arrow so he could enter, as soon as his partner vigilante was inside he realized his mistake, the place was not completely empty, a guard stayed, he was armed, his super speed and Oliver's trained reflexes allowed them to anticipate what was coming: the man pointed his gun and fired, Barry was able to catch the bullet and immediately afterwards the shooter received a tranquilizer arrow, knocking him unconscious</p><p> </p><p>"What have I told you about running blind?" scolded Oliver, landing on the ground in one jump</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to shoot me again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe. We were lucky, but you can't afford a distraction like that on a mission, you have to be focused. Can you tell me what...?"</p><p> </p><p>Then things got weird, Oliver seemed frozen in place, stopped right in the middle of his question, Barry knew what was going on, he was doing that thing again where he was going too fast for the rest of the people, <em>Flashtime</em> had called it Cisco once </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to know what's wrong with me?" he asked to Oliver's motionless form. "I' m in love with you and I don't have the courage to tell you. I have tried many times, but every time I am in front of you I only manage to stutter and blush, maybe you don't notice. I'm distracted because I can't help looking at you, I mean, anyone would, you're handsome, but for me, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, I know you would have shot an arrow at me by now for being so cheesy, but that's how I feel. Oh, and by the way, don't think I only like you for those muscles. Don't blame me for watching! Would it kill you to train with your shirt on? Back to the subject, I think you are a good person, I respect and admire you for all you have done for your city despite the terrible things that probably happened to you, you are a hero, Ollie, don't ever forget that; thanks for trusting me, helping me to be Flash, guiding me in the moments I feel so lost, I would like to be for you a little of what you mean to me, to be that person you tell how you feel, to be with you always, to spend the nights together not just watching our cities, I am not suggesting anything! Unless you want... forget that, I just like you a lot, I would like to be with you, being more than friends, but it probably won't happen because I'm too much of a coward to tell you all this when you can listen to me </p><p> </p><p>After that sentence, he looked at the floor with sadness, suddenly time returned to its normal rhythm, Oliver finished his sentence, unfinished minutes before</p><p> </p><p>"...Is wrong with you?"</p><p> </p><p>Barry managed to smile again, look like nothing happened</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just hungry, I'll go drop this guy and the others off at the police station"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'll finish up here and take you to Big Belly Burger when you get back"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be back in... Well, you know"</p><p> </p><p>Again, Oliver stopped him before he left </p><p> </p><p>"Barry, wait". </p><p> </p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that the vigilante had thought better of it and said</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, just be careful, we might not get out of this" </p><p> </p><p>"I will, no more running blind, I promise".</p><p> </p><p>"Go"  </p><p> </p><p>After a draught and lightning, Oliver was left alone, recovered the stolen object they had gone to retrieve and went out, he heard a familiar voice in his ear, Felicity had been silent most of the night but now she was talking to him </p><p> </p><p>"I thought you were going to tell him, I could swear you were going to do it just now"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that easy"</p><p> </p><p>"Just try, you're just gonna tell him you like him... Oh, Barry's back"</p><p> </p><p>The ray of light went all the way to him </p><p> </p><p>"Right! Did you say something about going to Big Belly Burger?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, we're leaving the suits in the bunker"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! I'll give you the edge, Ollie" </p><p> </p><p>The blond man smiled</p><p> </p><p>"In your dreams"</p><p> </p><p>"If you want, Ollie"</p><p> </p><p>Oliver smiled again, left, avoiding those words again, the things he would never say to Barry. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my language, if there was an error I apologize.</p><p>If you know my story: Switched, see you there next week :)</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611765">I'm trying to let you know how much you mean to me</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven">KathleenRaven</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>